superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dora the Explorer: Dora Had a Little Lamb Credits (2002)
CREATED BY Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh Eric Weiner "Dora Had a Little Lamb" WRITTEN BY Eric Weiner EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Chris Gifford PRODUCER Valerie Walsh EXECUTIVE STORY EDITOR/PRODUCER Eric Weiner SUPERVISING PRODUCER Jeff DeGrandis STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Kuni Tomita STORYBOARD ARTISTS Jose Silverio Kuni Tomita ANIMATION DIRECTOR Sherie Pollack CAST Dora Kathleen Herles Boots Harrison Chad Map/Swiper/Fiesta Trio/Humpty Dumpty/Miss Muffet Marc Weiner Backpack Sasha Toro Little Lamb/Glowy Star Aisha Shickler Mary/Itsy Bitsy Spider Coreen Corneil Cow Elaine Del Valle Peter Piper Justin Wong Three Boys in a Tub Muhammed Cunningham Omar Pastran Jake Weinreb Explorer Stars Christiana Ambri Henry Gifford Katie Gifford Aisha Shickler CASTING BY Melissa Chusid Kia Riddick VOICE DIRECTION Chris Gifford COORDINATOR PRODUCER Cathy Galeota LINE PRODUCER Miken Young ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Stephanie Camangian Ashley Mendoza MUSICAL DIRECTION Steve Sandberg MUSICAL COMPOSERS Jed Becker Steve Sandberg Josh Sitron Billy Straus THEME COMPOSED BY Josh Sitron Billy Straus Sarah Durkee THEME SONG ARRANGED AND PRODUCED BY Steve Sandberg DIRECTOR OF RESEARCH Christine Ricci, Ph.D. FORMATIVE RESEARCHER Niasha Crawley-Cross, Ph.D. CULTURAL CONTENT SUPERVISOR Dolly Josette Espinal RESEARCH ASSOCIATE Sharo Jimenez PRODUCTION MANAGER Marc Amiel PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Angela Bellany Nikki Gayle Alix Landry-Iverson PRODUCTION ASSOCIATE Rosslyn Byrd PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Dawn Merkel Ken Mu Matthew Sharack PRODUCTION DESIGN Funline Animation, Inc. CHARACTER DESIGN Helena Gierza Krazystaf Giersz STORYBOARD ARTISTS Syr-Ivan Bennett Al Mayo PROP DESIGNER Tom Foxmarnick CHARACTER DESIGN AND CLEANUP Shoshana Stolove BACKGROUND LAYOUT DESIGNERS John Magness Alex Que Enrico Santana Jay Shultz BACKGROUND PAINTERS Frank Guthrie Richard Ziehler-Martin COLOR STYLIST Cynthia Surage SHEETS TIMERS Nancy Avery George Chialtas Bob Curtis Enrico Santana LIP ASSIGNMENT Erik Jan Peterson FINAL CHECKERS Tanya Gilmore ANIMATIC EDITORS Romeo Alaeff Julian Lauzzana Ted Machold Kevin Zelch STORYBOARD REVISIONISTS Marcos Asprec Miyuki Hoshikawa John Rosen Rob Rosen Enrico Santana Ysty Veluz Elyse Whittaker-Patek PICTURE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre RETAKE DIRECTOR Henry Madden AUDIO SUPERVISOR Denise Dorn POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Andrew Huebner ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Jeff Adams Justin Smith ONLINE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre PROTOOLS EDITOR James Lucero AFTER EFFECTS ANIMATORS Daniel Kanemoto Jen Oxley AFTER EFFECTS EDITOR Dave Wigforss RECORDING AND AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel SOUND DESIGNER/MIXER/SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Juan Aceves SOUND RECORDING/EDITING Juan Aceves Jed Becker Janice M. Cruz MUSIC EDITOR Jed Becker PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Keven Ackerman Angela Bennett ANIMATION SERVICES Saerom Animation, Inc. RESEARCH AND CURRICULUM CONSULTANT Valeria O. Lovelace, Ph.D. EDUCATIONAL CONSULTANTS Daniel R. Anderson, Ph.D. Beth Bogush Patricia Katie Tom Naiman Matthew Symore Marigrace Walker CULTURAL AND SPANISH LANGUAGE CONSULTANTS Jorge Alfano Diana Aifaro Carlos Cortes, Ph.D. Yuliana Gomez Mari Haas, Ed.D. José-Luis Orozco Carol D. Morrison Amado M. Padilla, Ph.D. Mabel L. Rice, Ph.D. Clara E. Rodriguez, Ph.D. Alfredo Schifini, Ph.D. Jacqueline Torino, Ph.D. Marta Moreno Vega, Ph.D. Argentia Palacios Ziegler THANKS TO Rita Weisskoff, Ph.D. Peter Schreck Rick Velleu EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Lolee Aries PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Teri Weiss "Dora the Explorer" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2002 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Nick Jr. Productions Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr.